The Tales of Noah
by Elenielrain
Summary: Fallow Noah,the youngest member of the Cullen family as she recalls tales of the past while facing the obstacles of today.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I present my new series, Tales of Noah. Featuring Noah of course, the youngest member of the Cullen Family. Read this fan fiction as she recalls tales of the past while walking through the present day as Bella and new daily challenges arise._

* * *

**The Tales of Noah**

"So that was-."

"_That."_ Breathed Edward, "Was my kid sister, Noah."

Bella made an O-shape with her mouth, nodding her head in a way to show that she was understanding, but truly she was slightly perplexed- or maybe more fascinated.

This was the first time she had ever seen Edward Cullen anything less than calm, cool and nonchalant other then the initial day she met him in class, but that was weeks ago. It was also the first time she had ever seen another Cullen up close, and '_up close'_, was certainly the best description of her newest acquaintance.

Noah, was the youngest member of the strange close-knit family called the _Cullen's_, She just like all of them held similar traits like the pale skin and golden eyes that in some way seemed to mirror a sense of agelessness. She was rather small for her age, which one could only assume was 14 or 15, since she was in her freshmen year at Fork's High, some say she was bumped up a few grades, and some say it was the Cullen's good reputation and money that had gotten her a spot in the same school as all her other siblings.

"I am truly sorry for that, she is quite young and her actions are not always fully thought out in the best way. Due to immaturity I'm sure." Edward seemed to watch for a second as his child-like sibling had returned to a table on the other side of the cafeteria, the table where every other member of the Cullen family sat, and the table that was known to be _'their spot'_.

As the child sat down sliding in next to the big guy named Emmett, he laughed- a laugh so loud that many heads turned to look in his direction, Although Noah upon catching Edwards glance sent along a huge smile with a wave to match.

Edward only sighed; and turning back to Bella he gave her a short smile that seemed to be on only half of his face.

"Actually, she seemed in a way-.. Quite amiable" Bella admitted truthfully.

But Edward near scoffed, his smile gone almost as if the human girl had said something completely absurd. "_Amiable?"_ he repeated, "You think _she_- Noah Cullen, my youngest sibling- is _charming_?"

It was true; Bella did find the child charming, but hadn't she found all of the Cullen's in some way charismatic? Something that drew you towards them, made you wonder? If so then what was it about this girl in particular that seemed so mesmeric?

"_Cheeky_ would be better I do believe." Edward now laughed, voicing his opinion just as Bella's thoughts began to contemplate all this new information, it was definitely something she needed to add to her list of strange things she to consider about the Cullen family.

**Noah.**

Not a bad day at all. Ten whole dollars and all I had to do was go to school. Maybe this learning gig really was worth it!

You see, Emmett had promised me something if I had completed my mission- which I had. So he had given me five dollars. And thennn! In Edward's attempt to be rid of me he too compensated with money.

So here I was $10 richer then I was this morning, and the school day was just almost over. I had one more class left, art- which was one of my favorites, and sitting down in my spot I watched as the other students filed in.

I wasn't the only person at my table, 2 other boys sat there along with 1 girl. Although I was sure it wasn't truly their first pick, and if it weren't for all the other tables being completely occupied, I would probably be sitting alone.

As a member of the Cullen family, as someone that is different, I have become sorta accustomed to being alone in a way. It was normal for society to shy away, ignore or say things about me or my family, because even though we acted as normal as possible- there was always just some way of knowing that we just weren't like everybody else.

"Noah Cullen?" Mrs. Jan called as she read through the attendance list, and lightly lifting my hand I caught her attention, along with many of the others around me.

I didn't have to listen to hear their words, and I didn't have to look around me to read their lips, because every word that they said or had thought, whether it was about me or my family or how they buttered their toast that morning, all of it was circling within my head like some sort of typhoon.

I **wasn't** telepathic, no not like Edward. I was merely a mimic, a dido, a copier. Things I see, hear, or experience, are in some way in traced within me. Dad says that it is because in every situation I face within life, I somehow learn something valuable.

I guess it could be the equivalence to a human photographic memory, except my abilities pick up more than facts or mathematical problems, but of course it was only all in moderation. Unlike Edward, who has to turn voices _out_ in order to hear one specifically, I have to tune _in_. a lot more work, ya see? (So if you ever see me staring at you… for a very..veryy..veryy long time.. That means... I'm watching you...And your mind!)

I tried to ignore them, them as in everyone around me, swallowing hard as I tried to direct my attention to my work, something I usually wasn't so good at.

Today we were doing more sketches, and reaching for my very own sketch pad and pencils, I continued on with a picture I had begun days before.

It was of a forest, a forest with tall trees, _so_ tall that houses dwelled within them and upon their branches, and each leaf that hung or floated to the ground was a marvelous gold.

As I slowly became engaged in my own world of sorts, I almost forgot about everything else around me, including the time that seemed to be in some ways standing still. The bell rang, nearly causing me to jump in fright, I came to the realization that the day was finally over and I was free.

I packed up my things, my books and pens and bag, and soon enough I was at my locker, and even sooner than soon my combination was met with my lock and it was open.

Staring into the dark metal box, I tried to think of what I needed for that night. I knew the mom would be upset if I didn't bring my homework home again, so I guess I should just bring-

"All of it"

It was Alice, singing as she came up to my side, and before I knew it she took control, piling every single book and scrap of paper into my school bag- that of course _she_ picked out for me.

"Alice! No I don't even need all that" I cried out, attempting to take back what was mine- a battle that I of course would definitely not win, and I had a feeling that Alice knew this as well.

Alice was my _favorite _sister, even though I wasn't actually supposed to say that (according to mom). She's what I refer to as the _"good"_ sister, where as Rosalie might be found under the more,… _bad, mean, cruel, selfish, bitc-._. You get the point- sort of category. Alice was the sister I spent most my time with, could relate too and could tell anything. Sometimes I thought she understood me more than anyone. She had a bubbly personality that often went in hand with my own spontaneous quirks, but when it came to her sense of style and shopping- that is when I lost her.

Like any pair of sisters, she and I have our disagreements, and fashion is certainly one of those things. She often drags me to the mall with her, which I definitely don't like, and we'll spend hours and hours and hours trying on countless amounts of shoes, and dresses and pants, or tops, or jewelry- or anything that one could possibly find. She liked to control that department entirely, which tended to get on my nerves. I was 11 years old, I was sure I could pick out my own pair of socks!

Alice smiled sweetly, and tossing me my jacket. Her only response was "You _will" _whether she was referring to my homework or had a vision of me matching socks, I won't know till it happens.

As I did up my coat, Alice had finished emptying my locker and now had my hand in hers as she led me through the crowded halls filled with people.

It was time to go home.

* * *

I tried to look invisible as my hand reached for the passenger seat door of the silver Volvo, I didn't know what I thought completely, That maybe Edward would have forgotten my earlier deed, or maybe would just not notice if I sat in my usual allotted spot,

Alice and Jasper were climbing into the back seat together, and as much as I love them both I really didn't want to be caught between their love fest, and glancing over at Rosalie who sat in her BMW looking impatient really put me off, I knew she wouldn't let me in her car without a hassle. Emmett was off in his own world, probably thinking of what we was going to do that night with the love of his life, and looking away quickly I remembered a previous time in which I had read his mind, and that was absolutely the biggest mistake of my life!

"And you're sure about that? Your _biggest mistake__?_"

Edward Cullen, he had a habit of answering your words-before you even said them. His darkening topaz eyes were now trained on me, and my tiny hand that still reached for the door to _his _car.

His lip was slightly curled upwards on one side of his face, making it look like he was only half smiling.

I recoiled with a smile of my own, one that was bright, happy, and surely _innocent._

"Heya Edward, ready to go home?"

He shook his head, still half smiling before he looked at me and said "Be quiet and get in"- which I did immediately and only celebrating silently in my head, (Which.. caused him to glare at me).

Edward started up his car, the engine coming to life as he inserted his shiny silver key, and suddenly we were off, speeding out of the school parking lot, leaving all those phonies behind.

In came the awkward silence. Edward was still pretty sore about what had happened earlier, and it was almost as if he was holding himself off. It wasn't very long before I began to get anxious. I looked out the window for something to distracted me, tree, tree, tree- hey squirrel! Tree...I was quickly getting bored and therefore began to shift ever so slightly. First just the tapping of my thumbs, and then bouncing my right leg.

Jasper seemed to be in the midst of working his magic, as I just barely managed to catch his reflection in Edwards rear view mirror, he had smiled, and before I knew it I was suddenly calmer, my fidgeting limbs soon became still and I was replaced with a feeling of confidence..

But maybe a bit _too much_ confidence, because before I could stop my self- I had done It, _really done it._

Turning to my side I looked up at Edward, whose eyes seemed concentrated on the road, but I knew he was probably thinking something else... like maybe...

"So,…Bella seemed nice"

* * *

_A/N: Second Chapter coming soon.. unless you guys absolutely hate it, which i definitely hope not. Reviews and constructive criticism is certainly welcome, but if you are planning on being rude you can definitely count on a message back._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: thanks for reading and reviewing._**

**The Tales of Noah: Chapter 2.**

I was Noah Cullen, age 11- although I have lived many more years then just that simple number. I have goals and aspirations just like any other person, alive or perhaps undead, but I was a child that had also come to a realization that I would never be able to grow up, experience certain things, and be _'Just like everyone else'._

I had a certain personality, Mom calls it 'Spontaneous', 'Funny', but if you talked to someone like my oldest sister Rosalie- she would probably tell you how annoying and retarded I am.

Rosalie and I often didn't get along, instead usually fighting; screaming, name-calling, regularly even punches or kicks are thrown. For some reason or another, I always seem to be getting on her nerves, even if I'm really doing nothing at all, but that's just how Rosalie was-_ Crazy. _I mean how could a cute little kid- _like me_- do any harm whatsoever?

* * *

"I cannot believe you Noah. Why would you do something like that? Something so- so incredibly stupid!"

"Edward, I was only talking to her!"

"You scared her!"

"I did not! I didn't do anything"

"You did Noah, and I-"

"Oh yes, _sooooo scary_. Because it's not like Bella called me _cute_ or anything"

"Amiable! _Isabella Swan_ used the term 'Amiable', which does not _dear sister_ mean _'cute'_"

"Whatever!"

Have I mentioned we were still outside?... have I mentioned anything?

Oh yes, well. After I had said something along the lines of _"Bella seemed nice"-_ Edward went to the zoo! I mean, he totally hit the wall, or at least the breaks- bringing his car to a terrific halt. (Which is where we sat right now, like _damn_ are we lucky that there is like absolutely ZERO traffic within this honky-tonk of a town)

The look on Edwards face was near startling, he was angry. I had gotten fights with my siblings before, like with Rosalie and although that usually ended with me in tears ( Don't..) it never ever gave me the feelings I got when I fought with Edward.

Of course we had are squabbles, but never anything like this…

Here his stare was harsh, and his usually pleasant words stung. I felt childish as I looked away, as I began to fidget, as I couldn't think of something smart to say- especially as his reprimanding continued.

I was _immature,_ I was _moronic_, I was _disrespectful_ and _careless._

I didn't even look back to look at my brother and sister- Alice and Jasper who still sat in the back seat, often trying their bests to butt into the situation, calm things down, but even with Jaspers empathetic ways, and Alice's intervening words- nothing seemed to be helping.

It seemed all up to me to stop all this, but what was I suppose to say? But why say anything when you can simply laugh?

And I did. By accident of course! I couldn't help it, I laugh when I'm nervous! It always just comes out, erupting, bursting and leaving me in an incredibly sticky situation.

This stopped things, it stopped things REAL fast.

Edward was suddenly quiet, but his stare was just as loud as his words were before and entirely worse, it was on a whole new level of worse, it was like when someone said they were ashamed of you, or were disappointed.. Or maybe just didn't care any longer.

He turned away from me, set the car once again in motion and seemed to forget everything that had just happened- including my presents. He wasn't even going to bother with me anymore.

* * *

"It's alright baby sister" Alice cooed, "You know he _always_ forgives you"

And he usually did but I couldn't help but worry. I thought over my day, what had happened, what I had done to apparently cause so much trouble. I honestly didn't see the error in my ways…

What had I done anyway?

Well, I talked to Bella- Isabella Swan that is. Emmett had dared me,… but I think I would have done it without the extra push from my siblings. I was sincere about what I had said. Bella did seem nice, although quite quiet, and I really didn't mean to scare her if that was something I did.

I remembered the look Edward had given me as I walked over to them; it was one of his first times talking to the human girl too, and his stare clearly read ".Dare"

But I had... and maybe _that _is why I am here now.

"And_ why_ would your brother need to forgive you?" Mom's voice descended down the front hall stairs just as she did.

Her usual loving smile upon her face, although with a hint of a fine sternness. Count on her to pick up on an argument that hadn't begun more than 5 minutes ago. "Hello girls," she added, reaching an arm out to wrap around my shoulders.

"Hi Esme!" Alice chirped as she dropped her brand new Coach© bag onto a small side table. "How are you?"

Esme's- mom's smile broadened. "Oh I'm fine; I have just been doing some gardening out by the pergola. There are some great new hibiscuses sprouting."

Alice nodded, as if she was listening, I was hoping this conversation would hold and that maybe mom's questions on me would be diverted. But as soon as she glanced down at me, I felt almost as foolish as I did while I was back in Edward's car.

"What's been going on honey, do you need to tell me something?" No mom, I really didn't need to tell you this, nor did I want you, but it seems like this really wasn't a question at all.

I looked away, over to Alice maybe as she gazed back. Her eyes sympathetic and probably hoping to help me just as much as I was hoping she could help me.

"Well holy shit is Eddie mad at you, Kiddo!" Loud, ground-shaking, laughing..

Emmett bursted into the house, clapping his hands as if this was some great joke. A side step away from him was Rosalie, looking as if she was actually happy for once about something I did, or at least the impact of it. Edward was unhappy, and Bella was _apparently _'scared' off, so all was good and great for Rosalie, just as she liked it to be.

"Emmett, that is not the type of language to be using" Esme chided "Now what exactly has been going on all day, will someone please tell me?"

Silence.

It wasn't usual for our family, but as me, my four siblings and mother stood still standing within the front hallway, silence was definitely the highlight.

Nothing was said, even as Esme looked to each of us. From Emmett to Jasper, from Rose to Alice, and lastly…

To me.

"Noah?" Moms voice was firm, her gaze concentrated. Sometimes it was hard to take her serious, I mean it was mom, Esme Cullen, queen of niceness, she did everything for me, and she was amazing,.. I loved her, but in times like this, when her golden eyes were as focused as they were now, I knew she meant business and my poker face would easily quake under the pressure.

"Mom!"

"Noah, tell me right this instant! Have you been misbehaving?"

A chuckle from the other room made me want to punch Edward in the face, and I probably would have marched right up to him if mom wasn't holding me in my spot with not only her stare.

I searched for the right words.

Mom! I harassed Isabella Swan today!

Mom! You know that chick Edward's obsessed with? – ya… I kind of scared her!

Well Mom! Another day, another-.. scared human?

None of these seemed to work. My approaches never seemed too, I never understood the problem with being direct!

"Noah made a friend today"

Alice Cullen, Favoritest sister… I love you! Oh I really truly truly do! I'll go shopping with you as much as you want- just thank you!

Mom looked to Alice surprised. Her whole face lit up as her stern lip upturned into a bright smile.

"Oh Noah! You did sweetheart?"

Quickly, maybe a little too quickly but none the less I answerd with a short and simple: "Uh huh!"

"Baby that's wonderful, is it someone from your classes? What is their name? Oh hunny I hope you were using your manners" By this mom meant not only my etiquette, but whether I was taking the proper precautions.

It wasn't everyday a Cullen child made a friend outside of the family. Mostly because it wasn't allowed, but none the less, I think she was just so caught up in the fact I was properly socializing she forgot the dangers.

"No, Bella, and _yes_ Mom I was careful!" I sorta droned, why did everyone always worry so much about me? I could clearly take care of myself.

"_Isabella Swan_ Is not your _friend__" _Coming in to the stand against the door frame Edward gave me another harsh stare

"Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter, the new girl from,.. oh where was it?- Arizona? _That_ Bella sweetie?"

"Yea her! She's -..uh. She's pretty nice!" I nodded quickly, ignoring Edward as he tried to remain as calm as possible. It didn't however escape the attention of mom.

As she turned her focus to him she asked, "Are you acquainted with her also Edward?"

"I'll say!" I butted in. "that's the girl that Edward is ob-

"- She is the girl that occupies the seat next to me in Biology, nothing more"

I laughed. Emmett laughed. Rosalie and Jasper smiled. Alice tried to seem innocent and Edward looked like he was about to box my ears.

"That's enough now" Mom frowned as she waved an invisible white flag. Mom was a terrific lady if I do say so myself. She was a type of person that lived to love, and she loved our family for everything we were. Loud, destructible, messy, moody and in Rosalie's case egotistical. The one thing she would not stand for however was the 6 of us arguing.

"Noah" she said, holding me away from her slightly. I think this was so she could get a better look at me. "Why don't you go start your homework, You did bring it home didn't you? That goes for all of you, off you go now"

With that mom was back to her gardening. Many of us dispersed as well, Emmet and Rosalie to the TV room, Jasper and Alice to their bedroom, and Edward…-

Without even a second glance, Edward turned easily as he made his way for the music room. It was barley a quarter of a second later before I began to hear his music unfold. It was a combination of notes I had heard many times before, musical blips that flowed his internal frustrations out into the keys of ivory and ebony.

For a moment I was taken by the sound. Forgetting for those series of notes that Edward was mad at me and that all day I had in some way been causing problems. The ten dollars in my pocket began to weigh on me. Was it really worth it?

Hardly.

Sighing I looked down to my sock clad feet, but not for long,

As soon as Edwards's song changed pace and tempo I couldn't help but look up. It was _my_ theme.

* * *

Up and down. Air and water. A smile and a frown.

My theme, was a contrast between many things, and somehow told a dark story with an upbeat underlining. It was nothing I had ever heard before the first time he had played it for me.

It was within the first few weeks of meeting me that Edward had fashioned it, a song known as _The Tales of Noah,_ because it, by the theme of its music it told a story that I live and remember every day of my non-life.

And here he was playing it, my theme. Drawing me towards him as if he meant for it. Standing to his left I waited for a break in his music, but he continued as if I wasn't there.

_Still mad?_

I wondered. I knew he could hear me. It was his thing, in a way it could be my thing too, but not like it ever would be for him.

He didn't answer. Although the raise of one of his eyebrow had to of meant something. Watching his face, his concentrated eyes, I tried to read him.

What would he have said?

What would he have thought?

Probably something along the lines of "You should know!"... Although in a more elegant '', something that would touch basis on whether I completely understood the complexities of my actions today and how they could effect. He'd ask whether I understood why he was _angry_-not mad-with me. And he would ask me why I would do such a thing in the first place. He would question things like trust, responsibility and most likely mock my previous thoughts I had earlier, on whither I indeed could take care of myself.

Cleary he didn't think so.

Edward frowned.

"I'm Sorry." My theme continued. Dancing on, if I closed my eyes I think I could imagine what it was illustrating. Maybe me laughing, or playing, or causing trouble like I often did. Maybe I too was asking for forgiveness in his music.

"Edward?"

One handedly playing for a moment, Edward swiftly motioned to the open space next to him- where he sat on the piano bench which I was pretty sure Mom and Dad got specially made for him in Peru.

_Sit_

And that's what I did, stepping somewhat clumsily, even for what I was, I came closer to his side. Sliding in next to him to have the large musical instrument in front of me.

It was slightly bewildering this close up, especially as sound erupted from it. Being so close to the music almost made my heart feel as if it was once again alive. Made me wish that maybe I could play the piano too.

But we all know how that worked out. Edward tried to teach me piano once. He was quite dedicated accept for the fact that when it came down to it I truly wasn't. Though none the less, he tried to teach me- like he does for everything.

Edward laughed, and suddenly his playing stopped, causing a moment of silence to slip in, just as his hands slipped onto mine, pulling them towards the smooth ivory pieces of the grand piano, and just as he's done many times before, he danced my fingers just as his own would have. And together we played _our _theme.

_Does that mean were okay?_ - I asked again in silence.

The one side of Edward's face lit up and for the first time in the last what seemed gabillion hours, Edward spoke to me "With my '', I would be inclined to say that, yes Noah. I forgive you- _as always_."


End file.
